


i’m wrapped around your finger (but your scarf’s like a gallows pardon ‘round my neck)

by driedupwishes



Series: your ass is an a+ but your sass is only a b- [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eren's not there and Levi won't admit to missing him, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eren,” he growled the second the brat picked up. “Where the fuck is my scarf?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, dear,” Eren said, sounding a little distracted. There was a distant noise Levi didn’t care about in the background. He growled again, wordlessly, and Eren huffed at him, static and sass all one annoying noise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was colder than the 9th circle of Hell, inside and outside of their tiny shitty apartment, and Levi was pissed. He had a lecture in half an hour, a meeting with one of his professors after that, a study group thing following on the heels of that, and finally a fucking ‘dinner date’ with Hanji and the other idiots (who always goaded him into drinking too much and staying out too late and were loud and nosy and generally dumb). It was only going to get colder and colder as the day went on too and if he hung around any longer he was going to be late, but Levi couldn’t leave until he found his damn scarf.

“Eren,” he growled the second the brat picked up. “Where the fuck is my scarf?”

“Hello to you too, dear,” Eren said, sounding a little distracted. There was a distant noise Levi didn’t care about in the background. He growled again, wordlessly, and Eren huffed at him, static and sass all one annoying noise.

This was what he got for dating a fucking freshman. Levi could have throttled him. “ _Eren_ ,” he snapped, biting the name in two with his teeth.

“I don’t know, Levi,” the idiot said quickly. “Last time I saw it was-“ He cut off sharply before audibly swallowing. “…oh.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“Shit,” Eren said, sounding suddenly regretful and maybe a little teeny bit like he was hunkering in on himself, “I think it’s in the backseat of my car.”

Levi froze (haha, weather pun, ha-fucking- _ha_ ), his fingers tightening on his phone. “Your car,” he repeated slowly. “As in, your car, the one that’s across the fucking country from where I am right now?”

Eren made a soft noise like a bunny being dropped kicked. “I only have the one car,” he muttered. Levi couldn’t believe it; first the fuckwit left him to go trapeze across the country and how he had his scarf too?

(Levi reflected for a short second that he might have been behaving a tiny bit unfairly. Eren hadn’t wanted to leave in a panic in the dead of night to drive cross country to visit his great-uncle who had a heart attack. But he still had, Levi’s scarf apparently in the back of his car, which left Levi scarf-less and boyfriend-less while Eren was partying it up with his family at the impromptu family reunion because his possibly dying uncle was apparently a-fucking-okay.

Eren also hadn’t been a dumb doe-eyed freshman for a while. He was a sophomore and therefore very faintly and marginally more mature. Also living with him was strangely enough very, very nice.

On the other hand, Levi only owned one scarf. So fuck him and fuck his great-uncle too.)

"Huh?" There was someone shouting at Eren from his end and he made a rough, low noise in the back of his throat like a sex tape. "I’m coming, hold on! Give me a second!" Whoever was shouting at Eren had such a heavy accent that Levi couldn’t understand a damn thing that was being said (not that he cared). Eren had the faintest edge of that same accent too, hanging off the corner of his words as he spoke.

It was absolutely not hot. Nor did it make Levi miss Eren more. Nope, not at fucking _all._

"Eren," Levi snapped, "it’s fucking freezing."

"Gosh you’re cute when you’re being a whiny little bitch," Eren mumbled. Levi couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic. "If it makes you feel better, though, I left my scarf at home, so you can use that instead. Either way, babe, I’ve gotta go."

(Levi didn’t want to hang up the phone.)

"If you let your baby cousin drink you under the table again don’t bother coming home."

"Miss you too," Eren cooed, sounding frighteningly sincere before the line went dead. Levi scowled at the empty apartment before shoving his phone in his pocket and going to dig Eren’s scarf out from behind the couch with a huff.

(Why was Eren’s scarf always behind the couch? If Levi knew that he’d probably unlock the secrets of the universe.

At least it wasn’t hard to find.)

In Levi’s opinion Eren’s scarf was a tragic waste of however-much-money-his-sister-spent-on-it-for-Christmas-last-year, but that was mostly because it was awful command bridge yellow instead of the properly sensible color of engineering blue. The fucking Star Trek nerd had nearly shit himself upon opening the gift last year, which had been cute until Eren had insisted on wearing it literally everywhere for the rest of winter.

(Levi was lying. It had still been cute.

But not even the most esteemed fucking torturer in all of history would ever pull that confession out of his mouth or so help him god he would- He didn’t know what he’d do, but he’d do it.

Eren probably knew Levi found it cute anyway. So it wasn’t like he needed to fucking say it.

Ever.)

The scarf was warm at least, even if it was an eye sore and a disgrace and Levi wore it all day long, tucked into his coat. Apparently the Starfleet insignia was just visible enough that he got four compliments on it in the hours before he reached the restaurant, which made Levi roll his eyes in (an exaggerated form of) disgust every time.

(The scarf also smelled like Eren, despite having been behind the couch for several days. It was nice, especially considering Eren’s pillow smelled more like Levi than Eren now, just like everything else fabric wise in their stupid apartment. Levi hadn’t realized how fast scents faded on things.

It was kind of horrifically depressing when he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it.)

To be honest, by the time he got in from the cold and to the corner booth of the Chinese place Hanji insisted on visiting bi-weekly, he’d forgotten he wasn’t wearing his own scarf. It was just too fucking cold to worry about it, which meant that he was clueless when he stepped into the building and Hanji promptly started to choke as they looked up.

Levi crinkled his frozen as fuck nose, striding toward the table even though he would rather have been at home. “What,” he snapped, when Hanji doubled over, their fist connecting several solid times with Erwin’s ribs.

Erwin simply smiled and scooted away from Hanji’s punches. Mike moved to accommodate him, smirk-sneering crookedly as he did so.

“Nothing,” Erwin said, because he was a lying asshole.

“Uh-huh,” Levi said. “Hanji?”

Hanji peeked out from where they were buried in their own elbow, eyes sparkling with mirth from behind their crooked glasses.

Somehow Levi knew what they were going to say a split second before they said it. If he hadn’t already have sat down (and if their apartment hadn’t been twenty more minutes in the freezing cold) he would have promptly left, bi-weekly friend dinner tradition or not.

“I like your scarf,” Hanji said. Levi scowled, wrenching it off his neck and shoving it in the pocket of his coat instead of answering. He told himself he didn’t care if it fell or dragged into something on the ground, but a second later, almost against his will, he was tucking the edges as far into the pocket as it could go, scowling even further as he did so.

“Shut up,” Levi said when no one else spoke. It was a very mature answer. “Or I’ll make you drive me home.”

(Hanji didn’t shut up.

But they did drive him home, heater turned on full blast, until Levi had to let the scarf sit in his lap or he would bake alive.

It wasn’t a terrible dinner, but the apartment afterwards was very quiet.)

He didn’t make it home in time to catch Eren online, but that wasn’t too much of a surprise. From what Eren’s texts had been saying over the course of the week his great-uncle was okay, would be released from the hospital within the next two days, and after that he’d probably come home next week after Eren made sure he had done everything he could to help. Apparently a lot of his family had hauled ass out there to see the old geezer keel over only to be disappointed/relieved in varying levels when he lived. Eren had been on little kid duty since he stumbled out of his shitty ass car, so the next day (Wednesday, blessed, wonderful Wednesday, which he had managed to have free since the first semester of his sophomore year) when Eren called him on Skype, he wasn’t that surprised when the camera turned on and there was a little girl sitting happy as could be on Eren’s lap.

Levi clicked on the “answer” button for the Skype menu, accepting the call from _Eren Baeger_ with an eyeroll. Sometimes Eren thought he was so fucking clever it hurt.

“Behave,” Eren said, grinning crookedly into the camera the second they connected. Levi rolled his eyes, slumping back against their headboard, a little glad he had put on pants before Eren called.

“Alright, yeah, but which one of us are you talking to? Me or the ankle biter?”

The little girl pursed her lips, arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t say anything, but she almost didn’t need to. It was an expression he was more than familiar with and Levi wondered if she had learned that from Mikasa.

“You, you- uh, nutbrain.”

“Nutbrain,” Levi repeated, grinning. “Nice.”

Eren shrugged, flicking the hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head. “Shut up, you jerk,” he mumbled, hunching forward, curling around the quiet little girl who was still doing her best to dissect Levi with her eyes through the screen. “So, how was dinner last night?”

“Hanji liked your scarf,” Levi said, flat as he could. “Said it complimented the bags under my eyes very nicely.”

Eren bit his tongue, snorting unattractively with a rough, shoulder-shaking laugh. If he had been in front of him Levi would have rolled his eyes and shoved at his shoulder, or maybe drawn him down into a kiss, just to shut him up. But Eren wasn’t in the apartment and instead Levi could only curl further into the blankets around his shoulders, listening to the sound distorted by distance and technology.

“Sorry,” Eren said, not sounding very sorry. “Found your scarf in the car last night. I meant to text you, but I got distracted.”

Levi opened his mouth to ask a smart-ass question about Eren getting drunk under the table by his younger cousin (though to be fair from what Levi had heard, she was on the high school’s wrestling team, which meant that there was a trend in Eren’s family for kickass terrifying women) when the little girl spoke up.

“I guess your hair is kind of cool,” she said, haltingly, like she wasn’t too happy to admit that fact. Levi blinked, bemused. He didn’t even know her name.

“ _Ellie_ ,” Eren said sharply, clearing up that issue. His cheeks went pink and he pulled back, twisting so that the little girl had to look back him at him. He didn’t manage to get out anything but the little girl’s name, but his jaw worked like he wanted to. (It was kind of cute, in a dumb way.

God, Eren was always kind of cute in a dumb way though.)

“My hair is very cool,” he told her, because it was and four-five-whatever-the-fuck years old or not he was not about to put up with anyone telling him he looked like shit (and meaning it). Eren glanced back up at the camera/computer screen, obviously still embarrassed, and Levi huffed out a quiet laugh, twisting so that he could curl up on the empty side on their bed.

“Your hair is kind of cool too,” Levi said, because it was the kind of thing people said to children. It was also true, since it looked like someone had spent an awful lot of time getting the French braid she was sporting just right. The girl looked pleased with his compliment, rewarding him with a little dimpled smile before she patted at Eren’s arm.

“Eren messed it up six times so Mommy did it instead,” she told him. Eren’s cheeks were almost the same color as the little girl’s dress, his sputtering protests soft and jumbled in the back of his throat. It was a familiar look for him, though usually it involved less children, less clothes, and a glossy sheen to his eyes that made them glow.

(Levi couldn’t put it into words, but the fact of the matter was their bed had been small when they had first started sleeping together and now, over a year later, it was too big without the idiot there.

Which was why he was wearing Eren’s sweatpants, Eren’s hoodie over one of Eren’s shirts, flopped across Eren’s side of the bed on Eren’s pillows, with the blankets Eren liked to haul around the apartment with him wrapped around his shoulders.

He wondered if the brat had noticed. Something about the way his smile softened around the edges as the silence stretched, little girl glancing between them as the blush settled off Eren’s cheeks said he did.

But as Eren was wont to do, he had to go and ruin a perfectly good moment of peace.)

“I miss you,” Eren said, smushing so much emotion into his words that they practically oozed. Levi made a face, almost the exact same face that Eren’s cousin made in his lap.

“Yeah, well, I don’t miss you,” Levi lied. “It’s quiet and there’s no one to slander Captain America’s good name while I’m trying to enjoy my movie.” He paused, weighing the words, before risking continuing with, “I miss my scarf more than you, to be honest.”

Eren laughed, nose scrunching up, until Levi could see the family resemblance between him and the kid in his lap. (Who looked offended on Eren’s part, actually, which was a whole different kind of adorable.) “Yeah, yeah, yeah, you tiny grouch man, I get it. I should be home-“

“Nope,” Levi interrupted. “You’re officially not allowed to come home.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Eren whined, pouting like a pro. “Why not?”

“Tiny.”

“But you are tiny.”

“Nope.”

“But _Levi_!”

“ _Nope_. Send my scarf in the mail. I’ll donate your sh-stuff to charity or something. It was a good run though, wasn’t it?”

Ellie was obviously confused (and still a little offended), but she didn’t seem to mind the way Eren curled over her, resting against her shoulder as he laughed. “You’re such a jerk,” Eren said, eyes bright and warm and stupidly like marshmallows stuck in a bonfire.

 _But I’m your jerk_ was on the tip of Levi’s tongue, but before he could get it out someone was shouting Eren’s name, loud and impatient, and the brown haired college student turned on the couch, little girl twisting with him on his lap.

“Are you shi-kidding me,” Eren said, a definite close call that had Levi smirking a little bit. “Jesus Christ, weren’t we _just_ at that bar?”

“Going out again,” Levi asked as Ellie hopped off Eren’s lap without a single glance his way and disappeared, most likely in the direction of the voice still shouting unintelligible things at Eren. Eren made a face, looking almost as huffy as his baby cousin, before nodding.

“Apparently their favorite bar here has dinosaur chicken nuggets and a deal on shitty, second rate beer that must be taken advantage of _every single night_ ,” Eren mumbled. He leaned forward, the only thing visible in the frame of the camera right then, and Levi missed him.

“Good to know your taste for high class luxury items is hereditary,” Levi said. Eren rolled his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to hide his smile. The voice got louder and most distinct, making Eren narrow his eyes at something out of the camera’s view.

“Christ that woman has a set of lungs,” Eren muttered, groaning under his breath. He glanced back at Levi, regret turning his eyes dark. “Sorry, I was hoping to catch at least an hour where we could talk but Ellie didn’t want to leave my side and now-“

“Eren,” Levi said, cutting him off. “It’s fine. Your family is important.”

Eren melted, again like a dumb marshmallow. His smile was sweet and crooked, his hair soft looking as he ran a hand through it self-consciously, even through the grainy quality of the camera. (Levi knew how soft that hair was beneath his finger tips. If only that hair was here, preferably connected to the idiot’s body…)

“Yeah,” Eren sighed fondly, “they are. But so are you. I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay?”

Levi tried to ignore the tight, warm bundled of feelings in his chest at Eren’s words. He huffed, rolling his eyes, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t sorry to see Eren log off, but he wondered just how convincing the act really was when Eren’s smile dropped a fraction of an inch.

“You’ll get here when you get here,” Levi said, shrugging his shoulders. It was hard to do while lying on his side, but it got his point across. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t figure out what to say. So instead he fell back on his usual response.

“May the Force be with you,” he said, forcing his lips up into a smirk. Eren groaned, noise bubbling with faint underground laughter, nose twitching as his eyes shut, hair casting shadows deeper than his lashes did, and Levi breathed.

(Smart-ass quips could get you far in life, but only so far. Levi wondered if there would be a time where Eren would stop reacting to his bullshit copouts in positive way.)

“May you live long and prosper, you piece of shit,” Eren muttered, low and fond just before the call ended with a freeze frame of Eren’s face stuck on the screen even after the sound cut off.

Levi was left staring at the Skype window, cheek pressed against the sheets that only barely smelled like Eren anymore, his chest doing something ridiculous. He had assignments he should have been working on, but instead he closed the computer and rolled back over to take a nap.

(He had never hoped that he could find someone sarcastic and nerdy and attractive to put up with him for so long, but Eren was good at giving him things he’d never hoped for.

Even if he was a goddamn little scarf nabbing piece of shit about it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to mention i almost titled this "THINK OF THE CHILDREN" and the restraint i've shown in this moment is legendary, thanks and enjoy

Eren arrived back in town just in time to attend his last class of the week. Levi learned this via text message in the middle of his study group meeting, phone buzzing against his thigh as his classmates argued (again).

_I’m home_ , the message said, _but Mikasa’s making me go to class and then see my professors. FML._

Levi didn’t quite smile down at his phone, but it was close. (Too close for comfort, actually. If his classmates realized he wasn’t a heartless asshole they’d pester him more. God.)

**Sucks to be you** , he texted back immediately. He considered adding on a winky face or something, to be a real asshole, but he didn’t. The only response he got to that text was a picture message, sunshine blocking out the corner, Eren’s middle finger taking up most of the screen but not quite covering the quirk of his smile on the side, eyes bright and green, hair windblown and cheeks pink with the cold. Levi saved it to his phone without a second thought, glancing back up to see his study group hadn’t even noticed he was distracted. He rolled his eyes, butting into their argument so that they could finish this sometime before he turned fifty.

It wasn’t until he was in the grocery store, basket half full with the shit for Eren’s favorite dinner, did Levi realize he was still almost-smiling in the corner of his mouth. He rolled his eyes at himself even as he turned to grab an extra thing of cookie dough because he was dating a child.

(He could hear Eren’s protests in his head, could see the crinkle of his frown.

“You have _bunny slippers_ ,” Eren would moan, like that validated his age. Levi would scowl to hide his grin, because as annoying as Eren’s behavior should have been it would have been cute, bordering on really fucking hot.

“They were a _gift_ ,” he would defend. They’d have the argument twice a week over dinner and TV shows and in between homework assignments.

They hadn’t that argument since Eren had been gone. Levi didn’t want to admit he was spoiling for a good childish argument, likely to end with one of them pinned against something in their apartment, clothes shoved in one direction and hands on skin.

Levi abruptly realized that a grocery store wasn’t really the place for these thoughts when a child down the aisle whined loudly that they didn’t want any more yogurt, please Mommy, _please_. He wrestled his thoughts under control and turned to leave, but the memory of heat still pooled in his gut.)

Eren came home as Levi was preparing dinner, the door swinging open to thump against the wall as the brunette stumbled in, freezing air busting in with him.

“Shut the goddamn door,” Levi snapped, because he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants (Eren’s, again) and a t-shirt (which was fucking his, no matter what shit Eren said, he did not own this shirt) and it was still fucking freezing. Eren opened his mouth, eyes glinting with mirth, and he added, “and _no singing_ , you little shit,” as quickly as he could.

Eren hummed instead, loud and obnoxious as he hauled in his duffle bag and kicked the door shut. Levi turned back toward the oven to hide his smile, feeling his shoulders drop at the noises Eren made as he wrestled out of his coat and kicked off his shoes. The idiot obviously didn’t put anything away properly, because only a few seconds later he felt something drop around his neck, Eren using whatever it was to haul him back against his chest, crowding against him like a horn dog.

“Eren,” he said, a little groan on the back of his tongue that he tried to keep down. He glanced down, catching sight of the trail end of his Hogwarts scarf, scowling down at it before Eren started pressing kisses against his jaw, distracting him.

“ _Eren_ ,” he repeated. “I’m trying to cook, you fucking dumbass.”

“Don’t care,” Eren said, hands wandering down around Levi’s waist and reaching for the waistband of his sweats. “Freeze it, we can order pizza or something.”

Levi felt a little bubble of indignation burst in his chest, which fought back the warm feeling dragged up from Eren grinding against his ass. “It’s your favorite,” he protested. Eren just laughed, ducking his face down to press against Levi’s shoulder, cold nose pressing against Levi’s throat and making him shiver.

“And while it’s _really fucking sweet_ that you’re trying to cook my favorite like a good little housewife, I’d rather have your dick and greasy pizza.”

Levi scrunched up his face. He didn’t like the idea of his dick and greasy pizza in the same sentence. “Fuck you,” Levi said. “Just for that you have to bag this shit and fit it in the freezer.”

Eren groaned, pulling away to let Levi wriggle away with a baleful longing look at his crotch. “But the freezer’s full as shit,” he moaned. Nevertheless he hunched down for the ziplock bags and Levi left him to it, going to make sure Eren’s shit was at least partially out of the way. He hung up his scarf while he was at it, on the same hook as their coats and Eren’s scarf, and he was dumping Eren’s bag in the laundry hamper when a pair of arms snaked around him, hauling him up and dumping him on the bed without a word.

“Bruh,” Eren said, because he was fucking _impossible_ , “you bought me cookie dough.”

“Oh, so cooking you a fucking meal is less impressive than three dollar cookie dough?” Levi snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the words, lips quirking into a crooked smile. He bent down, kissing the corner of Levi’s mouth, mumbling something incomprehensible that Levi could have parsed apart if he wanted to. Then, well, the idiot went about things as he usually did.

Eren was impatient by nature and sex was nothing different; he pressed him down against the bed and kissed him like he wanted to eat him. Levi could have humored him (he usually didn’t have to humor him, just as desperate as the brunette, but missing Eren had had a different affect on him) but instead he tipped his head to the side and slowed the kiss down, making it sweeter. Nothing made Eren whine like a bitch more than slow sex, especially when all the brat wanted was rough and fast.

Sure enough Eren wiggled down on top of him, fingers curling hard against Levi’s hip as he shifted to straddle him higher. The movement left all of Eren’s weight bearing down on his lower stomach, which added to the way the idiot was trying to smother him with his tongue was making it hard to breathe. So Levi did the only logical thing he could think of.

He rolled them.

(Nothing was prettier than Eren; nothing deserved more reverence and awe than his warm dark skin and bright pupil-blown eyes. Not even the Mona fucking Lisa deserved as much attention as Eren, especially like this, lips spit-slick and cheeks flushing as his lashes fluttered like some dumb fragile butterfly.

Levi wanted to have him in every museum across the world, in every sense of the word. Security guards could go fuck themselves if they thought he was keeping his hands to himself with this piece of artwork in front of him. Goddammit sometimes when Eren moved he forgot how to breathe, head going dizzy as he stared.

Trust his boyfriend to be a fucking hazard to his health.)

Eren groaned, the sound stuttering and rough in the back of his throat as Levi used the movement to grind down against him. His hair was everywhere, a little longer than it had been when Levi met him, but the perfect length to bury his hands in, which he was itching to do. The sight of Eren, already wrecked, arching up against him as Levi ground down made him lean up to muffle his laughter in Eren’s neck.

“You’re heavy,” Levi said, in an attempt to keep Eren from trying to roll them back over (and therefore starting up their usual wrestling/tickle fiasco that occurred So Goddamn Often when Levi was trying to fuck him). Eren huffed, breath warm and damp against Levi’s ear, before dragging Levi even further up to kiss him.

“I’m not the one muscled like the fucking Juggernaut,” the younger man complained against his lips. Levi wrenched himself backward out of the kiss, indignation making him sputter.

(He may have purposefully shifted backward to grind against Eren again with this movement, but it wasn’t something anyone could prove in courts.

Not that they’d be discussing this shit in court, but like-

Fuck it, Levi couldn’t think straight like this.)

“Excuse you,” he growled, “but if anything I’m built like Wolverine.”

There was a sparkle of asshole-ish mirth in Eren’s eyes as he shook his head. “No,” he argued, “I’m really sure it’s Juggernaut-“

Levi shut up him before the idiot could goad him into arguing about fucking comic book characters in bed (again). Eren responded immediately, curling his hands into the back of Levi’s shirt and bucking up his hips, making the bed creak underneath them. One of them laughed at the sound, or maybe it was both of them since it was hard to tell with their mouths and chests pressed together as they were, and Levi lost himself in the feeling of chapped lips pressing against one another and tongues brushing, the rushed feeling building in him tempered by the sweet ache of having Eren back. Eventually Eren curled his fingers around the edge of Levi’s shirt and nudged him in the ribs softly with his knuckles, flicking his tongue out against Levi’s teeth before he pulled his head back. Levi leaned back, letting him haul the shirt off, snorting when it knocked his hair in his face before shivering slightly at the way the cold air in their room settled along his spine.

“Missed me so much you even wore my favorite shirt,” Eren snickered, tossing it carelessly across the room. Levi hummed quietly as he leaned down, bending to shove at Eren’s long sleeved shirt until it exposed his chest to the stupidly cold air, distractedly trying to get to Eren’s chest. Eren was trying to pull him back into a kiss, but Levi ducked his reach, kissing along his collarbone where it peeked out from under his bunched up shirt and growling a little as he finally registered what Eren had said.

“That’s _my_ shirt,” he snapped, dragging his teeth along Eren’s collarbone just the way the idiot liked. Eren arched, hands smoothing down Levi’s back looking for something to hold on, ending up on his ass and squeezing. Two could play at that game though and with a little grin Levi wriggled and ducked until he could put his mouth on one of Eren’s nipples, tongue teasing the nub with a little lick.

The brunette yelped, on the high end of his vocal pitch, and Levi grinned against his skin. Unfortunately it would take more than that to distract Eren from their (overused, wonderful, routine, ridiculous as fuck) argument. He snorted as he cradled the back of Levi’s neck, breathing ragged as he gasped back, “fuck you, that’s totally my shirt.”

“No,” Levi said, wriggling and wriggling as he kissed down Eren’s chest, “the Batman shirt is _mine_.”

“Bruh,” Eren gasped, because Levi had slithered out of his grip and was kissing the edge of his hipbone where it peeked out of his old pair of skinny jeans (the ones that took him five minutes to get into and ten minutes to get out of, what a dumbass, how were they supposed to have sex when he was wearing those). Levi grinned up at him, tipping his head so that his nose brushed along his stomach muscles, which twitched in little jumps as Eren’s breathing went really fucking ragged.

“Say ‘bruh’ one more time and I’ll-“

“ _Bruh_ ,” Eren moaned, loud and whiny, hands curling around Levi’s shoulders. He was grinning, or at least he was until Levi unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the fabric, and licked the dip of his hip, nuzzling against his hipbone as he shivered and bucked and _whined_ , good god Eren could whine.

What a fucking brat.

(Levi loved him.)

Suddenly Eren was leaning down, hands under Levi’s armpits as he hauled him back up. Levi bit his tongue on a noise of surprise, falling so that his elbows hit the bed beside Eren’s head, barely keeping them from bodily knocking into each other. Levi rolled his eyes as Eren lunched up to kiss him, but his lips curved into a smile anyway, because Eren was shoving at the waistband of his sweatpants, impatient and flustered, and Levi couldn’t deny him anything.

“Fuck,” Eren moaned against his mouth, “I want you, but these fucking _pants_.”

Levi groaned, shifting to get some friction between them because Eren’s impatience was catching. (Eren had been gone ages, it felt like, though in reality it was only a little over a week. And while Levi would have liked to talk tough with his slow kisses and shit, he had really, really missed Eren.

And not just his dick. He’d missed Eren’s everything.

But also his dick.)

“Christ almighty,” Levi said, shifting to plant his hands on Eren’s shoulders and sit up. Eren groaned, staring up at him with this flushed kind of expression that left Levi a little unsure what he’d been about to do.

(Did it involve leaning down and kissing him? He thought it did. Levi loved kissing Eren. He could kiss Eren until they were both wrinkled and old and grumpy as hell.

Fuck, he could kiss him past that moment, it didn’t matter, as long as Eren was there and Eren wanted him, nothing else mattered because-)

Eren bucked up against him softy, lips curving into a smile, playful and happy and three different kinds of inviting, and Levi remembered what he was doing. He rolled his eyes, spreading his knees to balance his weight so that he could pull at Eren’s jeans.

“Hips up, dumbass,” he said, snorting when he noticed Eren was eying the tent in his sweatpants with unchecked longing. “Come on, I can’t do all the work here.”

Eren pouted, lifting his hips a bit as Levi started to pull. “Ugh,” he said, after a second, “forget it, just get up here; you can fuck me later, as long as your dick’s touching mine I literally couldn’t care less.”

Levi found he couldn’t agree more, but he couldn’t resist the urge to give Eren shit.

“God,” he said, with as much deadpan as he could fit in the words despite the fire burning in his gut, “you’re all about the romance, aren’t you?”

Eren snorted, rolling his hips with a little sideways wiggle that knocked his dumb jeans down far enough that Levi was able to hook a finger around his underwear and shove them down far enough to get to his dick. “You know it,” Eren boasted, eyelashes fluttering as Levi curled a hand around him, pumping him slow and sure, just to watch Eren flush all the way down to his chest.

(Eren was like something out of a shitty magazine, shirt scrunched up against his throat and armpits, jeans and boxers just barely out of the way, the muscles of his stomach twitching and straining as a little moan slipped out with his shaking breaths. Levi couldn’t help but think of his art museum idea again, because Eren was all dark skin and bright eyes and lust and love and everything that could have been considered good and gorgeous in the world and-

And somehow he was here with Levi.

God, he was here with Levi and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, the pit of lava in his gut shifting to accommodate the affection that built up like plaque in his chest, chemicals mixing in his brain until everything but the glint of teeth in Eren’s smile was completely and utterly forgotten.)

“C’mere,” Eren said, reaching down and Levi rose to meet him, hand still on his dick, hooking his other hand on Eren’s shoulder as Eren curled his fingers in his sweatpants and underwear and pulled them down his thighs. Levi shivered as that hand drifted up with a teasing drag of fingertips against his skin to wrap around his own dick, his breath escaping in a groan as Eren arched up, stroking him as he helped align their position into something comfortable for them both.

From there it was shared breaths that were supposed to be kisses, their grips shifting to curl around each other, hips bucking to find a rhythm that worked. It was familiar, even if Eren was a little pinned down by his jeans and Levi by his sweatpants, and Levi gasped as Eren’s free hand roamed up from his hip to his back, fingertips dragging against the bumps of his spine as Levi went down to his forearm on the bed next to Eren’s head. Their noses bumped and Levi forgot to keep his eyes open as Eren moaned and groaned and whined in the back of his throat, bitten off words of how much he had missed Levi partially swallowed by Levi’s tongue as they tried to kiss despite their combined lack of breath.

Levi wanted to drag it out, to tease and tempt and play, because sex with Eren was fun, but he felt the edge of pressure in his gut all too soon. Too tired to fight it, Eren a haze of warm skin and slick sweat and half-kisses and breathy little laughs as Levi bit off another of his own groans that was bubbling in the back of his throat, and Levi knew they were both close. He shifted a little higher, speeding his hand up on their grip, fingers tightening over Eren’s as his hand did the same until they were both bucking into their combined grip, gasping and moaning as Levi shifted back, arching as everything burned in his veins, bright and hot and Eren-

Levi collapsed forward as he came, face crushed against Eren’s throat without a care. Eren grunted softly at the weight, but immediately his hand was thumping with little coordination against the back of Levi’s head as he scratched his nails against his undercut. Levi pressed a breathless kiss against what skin he could reach, rolling lazy so that he wasn’t crushing his boyfriend with his weight. Eren rolled with him, following him, trying to tangle their legs together despite Levi’s half kicked-off sweatpants and his own nasty ass skinny jeans, and Levi let out a tired laugh as he wound his arm lazily around Eren’s shoulders to bury his hand in his hair.

“You’re gross,” Levi murmured, when Eren wiggled them together, sticky come smearing together on their hips and stomachs. “That hand better be clean in my hair or I swear to fuck, Eren-“

“ _God_ , would you please just _shut up_ and enjoy the moment, you fusser,” Eren moaned, voice wrecked because he was a noisy motherfucker. Levi tried to ignore how he wished they could go another round again, because Eren’s voice was whiskey warm and gravel rough, which was basically everything that did it for him (especially when he was floating around post-fuck like he was now), but his stomach growled and his skin was starting to pebble with bumps as the sweat cooled and another round would have to wait.

“I can enjoy the moment and fuss at the same time,” Levi argued, attempting to pull away. Eren was trying to follow him, the stupid human heating machine temptingly warm and desperately familiar.

(Levi would never be able to put into words how much Eren meant to him. Words were awkward in him mouth, where Eren was concerned, because his tongue got tied when Eren peered at him between his dark gorgeous lashes.

He’d tried talking to Eren’s back, sometimes, in the dead of night and in the kitchen when he was doing dishes. But even from behind – especially from behind actually – Eren had this ability to leave him flustered.

Shitheads around the world said that actions spoke louder than words, but actions couldn’t wholeheartedly replace words. Levi hoped that one day he’d figure out how to tell Eren how much he mattered to him, but until then he could only hope he knew.)

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a man of many talents,” Eren complained, finally allowed Levi to pull away. Immediately the shorter man sat up, kicking off his sweatpants and underwear, shivering at the rush of cold air that smacked into his senses now that Eren wasn’t pressing against him and the afterglow was fading. Eren sat up too, shoulders slouched, eyes bright and smile lazy as he pulled his shirt up and over his head.

“I’m gonna go call in the pizza,” Eren drawled, flopping on his back in the sweaty nasty spot on the sheets that they had inhabited minutes before. “You start the shower, okay? We can eat and later we can go make sure of some of your other talents, yeah?”

Levi tried to ignore the supposedly sexy waggle of Eren’s eyebrows, but he felt his lips twitch upward anyway. “Talents? You mean like how I can recite every Robins’ name and back story in chronological order and then hold a three hour debate about their levels of badassery? Or at you talking about the fact that I can juggle?”

Eren laughed, the sound a low curl of warmth as Levi made his way toward their bathroom. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he said, “I love you.”

(Things bubbled in Levi’s throat, warm and vicious, acidic in his stomach with how hard he felt them. He swallowed and swallowed and could have swallowed for the rest of his life, but he didn’t think his throat would ever be anything but dry. He turned, meeting Eren’s eyes, and he was going to say it, this time it was going to work, today was the day he was going to-)

“I know,” Levi said.

(Well. There was always tomorrow.)

“Oh my god,” Eren said, still laughing, “I missed you so fucking much, you goddamn nerd. Go start the water already before you freeze, I’ll be right there.”

(Minutes later Levi pressed Eren against the bathroom wall, under the warm spray that would run out in twenty minutes at most if they were lucky, mouthing the things he couldn’t put into words against his boyfriend’s lips.

Eren smiled against him, hands coming up to cup his jaw, and answered him in slow soft kisses that made his knees weak.

As long as Eren was in it, tomorrow didn’t seem so bad.

But Levi would couldn’t admit that aloud. At least not yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can probably tell, this is my first attempt at smut, lmao, and it's lame af. i'm so much more comfortable with snark and cuddles, but i told myself i would do it and here we are, with the finished product. i'd probably be more embarrassed over this, but i'm riding the high of jupiter ascending, so nothing else matters to me rn. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed tho! if you've got helpful suggestions or criticism please come forward, i promise i won't cry.

**Author's Note:**

> there are some parts of this i'm not 100% pleased with, but for the most part I'm delighted with my little nerdy bf college au. also if everything goes well and i grow an actual pair of nuts, there should be a second chapter to this. with, like, smut. if I don't chicken out or give up. fingers crossed.
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!! C:


End file.
